Weapons list
With Boring Man being a platform shooter, players have weapons to kill other players and NPC enemies. Weapons can be unlocked by leveling up, or in the case of Zombrains, bought. There are 80 weapons in total. Melee Weapons *'Fists': Basic melee weapon with a very short range. Deals 15 damage,haves an secret movement pressing in order back down forward will perform a Haduoken a obvious reference to Street Fighters. Alt. Fire is a block who nullifie punch damage. *'Sword': The sword is a formidable melee weapon with high damage and range, deals 50 damage and the Alt fire is parry that is used in the correct time will do a counterattack instantly killing the attacker/deal 100 damage. *'Wrench': Is more like a support tool than a weapon. Can quickly repair CTF equipment like generators and resupply. *'Plank': A plank with a nail. Deals 75 damage to enemies but a hit in the head can deal 150 damage. *[[Combat Knife |'Combat' Knife]]: The shortest-ranged melee weapon next to the Fists. It can be used underwater. Its alt-fire function is throwing it, making it a powerful ranged weapon. It deals 25 damage per swing and it can kill instantly an enemy player/deal 125 damage if hit on their back. Grenades, Equipment, and Misc Grenades are tactical weapons used to manipulate the battlefield or do immense damage. Equipment adds more diversity to play styles. Misc are unique weapons. * Hand Grenade (Frag Grenade): Explodes after three seconds or on impact with an enemy. Low friction, very affected by gravity. Deals most damage at the center of the blast. The first throwable weapon you get in the game. *Nitrogen Charge (Cryo Grenade): Weaker than a normal grenade but with a larger blast radius and a slowing effect. *MuleSlapper Grenade (Party/Laser Grenade): It shoots out laser beams when it explodes and it's the only weapon of this category not being influenced at all by gravity, making it very easily thrown against an enemy. *Flashbang: Blinds and deafens all that are nearby. No damage, best used in Tacticool matches. *EMP Grenade: Stuns and disarms in a short radius. Deals up to 20 damage, short range. Instantly destroys any base equipment near to its blast, generators included. *Molotov: Spreads flames over an area. These can harm your enemies and yourself, but not teammates. It explodes on impact with any solid surface, enemies included. *Potato Masher (Stick Grenade): It has the same attributes of a normal frag grenade except for its wider throwing range and its lower damage. *Dynamite Stick: Deals a massive amount of damage, enough to kill instantly an enemy, but it takes from six to eight seconds to explode and its presence is always revealed by its hissing noise. However, it can be blown up prematurely dealing to the thrown stick explosive damage. *Gas Grenade: Poisons anybody in its area of effect. It constantly damages the enemy, and can make the enemy puke. *Healing Grenade: Heals anybody in its area of effect. Equipment allows you greater flexibility in the field. *Jetpack: More than doubles the height of double jumping and wall jumping, makes wall jumping much faster, allows the player to use weapons while double jumping. When combined with weapons that have a pushback, the effect can be drastically improved. *Skateboard: Slippery controls, but much greater speed. Cannot fire weapons whilst in use and neither double jump. Makes wall jumps much farther and faster. It's destroyed by any explosive damage taken by the player. Extremely useful in Capture the Flag. *Explosive Vest: Unleash your inner terrorist and become an instant-kill bomb, both to yourself and everyone around you. This includes teammates, so watch out! Upon its activation, the vest will explode in about five seconds. Everyone will know when you have one and when it has been activated by the blinking red light emitted by the vest and your battle cry. Any further damage taken after its activation set it off instantly. You'll have to use some strategy to use it efficiently. It's suggested to activate it just if your HPs are low or if you are in an area crowded by enemies. *Scuba Set: Lets you breathe underwater for a much longer period of time, see more clearly underwater and swim much faster. Useless in maps without water. Misc items are items that primarily deal damage, but dont fit in the other categories. *Boomerang: Infinite-use short-medium range weapon, deals 50 damage per hit, can hit up to twice on the same player. Press F to catch it, or you'll take 20 damage and drop it. *Tomahawk: High-damage short range reclaimable weapons, highly affected by gravity. Deals 80 damage per hit, carries two at a time. *Kunai: Two sets of three kunai. Throws three kunai per shot, each one dealing 34 damage. Each kunai follows a slightly different path. *Pineapple: A couple of tasty pineapples, each one deals 1 damage. That's it. Nothing special. Two pineapples which can deal a maximum of 2 damage if you can manage to hit an enemy with both. Not even useful to troll enemies by killing them with one or both considered the incredibly low damage they deal. It's definitely the most useless weapon in the game. Ranged Weapons Pistols tend to have a medium-high reserve ammo, and a fire-as-fast-as-you speed(they have a maxium fire rate except for the revolver), along with low damage. They're fairly straightforward weapons, so anybody can use them without any practice fairly well. *Pistol: 12 round magazine, short reload time. Medium range. Deals 12 damage on body, 24 on head. *Double Pistols: Same of above, with the only differences staying in their faster rate of fire, the doubled magazine and that both the pistols will fire with one click. *Silenced Pistol: Similar to the normal Pistol, but with a shorter range. Also, it deals 5 damage on body, and 34 on head. Doesn't reveal position in Tacticool. *Underwater Pistol: A special type of pistol that can be used and fired underwater. It deals more damage if used underwater and it's silenced. *Burst Pistol: Medium range, 10 shots. Short reload. Essentially a hand shotgun. *Revolver: 6 shots. It shoots as fast as you click. Short reload per bullet. Powerful, deals 24-26 on body, 48-52 on head. Medium-high accuracy, medium range. has an alternate fire of "fan the hammer" which shoots the bullets quickly with low accuracy until the clip is disposed of *Hand Cannon (Desert Eagle) : 42-45 damage on the body, 84-90 on the head. 7 shots, medium reload. Medium accuracy, medium range. *Old Pistol: Based on the original pistol from the first few Boring Man games. Shoots only left/right, high damage. 50 shots, no reload, medium range. Its bullets aren't affected by gravity. Machineguns and Submachine Guns *Uzi (Micro Uzi): 30 bullets, low damage, high fire rate. *Fire Uzi: 15 bullets, low damage, high fire rate, creates fire. *SMG (P90) : 50 bullets, silenced, fast movement speed and fire rate, low damage, medium-fast reload. *Light SMG (MP5) : 40 bullets, very fast movement speed and fire rate, low damage. *Long SMG: 35 bullets, fast fire rate, medium-high accuracy, long range, low damage, fast movement. *Power SMG: 40 bullets, fast movement speed and fire rate, medium damage. *Dual SMGs (Vz. 61 Skorpion) : 48 bullets, fast movement, very high fire rate, low damage. *Machine Gun (M249 Para): 100 bullets, slow reload, fast fire rate, deals a medium damage, low accuracy. While crouched accuracy is vastly increased. *Chain Gun (M134 Minigun): no reload, very fast fire rate, low damage per single bullet, 2 shots per click. Slows down the player rolling ad doesn't allow wall jumping while being used. Because of its nature it's suggested to use it only in defensive situations. Assault Rifles and Precision Rifles *Assault Rifle (M16): 30 bullets, very high fire rate, fast movement, high accuracy, medium-low damage. *Light Assault Rifle: 25 bullets, high fire rate, fast movement, medium accuracy, medium-low damage. *Long Rifle (FAMAS): Low damage, can shoot a small burst of three bullets or a bullet per time. *Scoped Rifle: Can scope, low damage, low recoil, high accuracy, low firerate. *Power Rifle (AK-47): 20 bullets, medium damage, high recoil, *Underwater Assault Rifle (APS) : Can be used underwater, high fire rate. while on surface it does 8 damage on body. It deals double damage if used in water and it's silenced. *Keymaster (SCAR-H): 20 bullets, Medium damage and fire rate, it has 3 shotgun shots that can be used with alt-fire. *Musket: 1 bullet, it has a very long reload speed but it can deal a very high damage going from 190 to 200. Long range, bullets are strongly affected by gravity. Its bayonet can be used with alt-fire.s *Lever-Action Rifle (Winchester M1894): 4 bullets, bullets aren't affected by gravity, fast reload-per-bullet, high damage. *Plinger (M1 Garand): 6 bullets, long range, medium fire rate, medium-high damage, can only be reloaded when the magazine is empty. *Sniper Rifle (PSG-1): 4 bullets, can scope, near 100% accuracy while not moving, very low accuracy while moving, medium-fast fire rate, long range, 50 damage on body and 100 on head; medium-fast reload, bullets are very slightly affected by gravity. *Bolt-Action Rifle: 5 bullets, shots are very slightly affected by gravity, can scope, 75 damage on body and 100 damage on head, high accuracy, medium-low fire rate, medium-slow reload-per-bullet, bullets are very slightly affected by gravity. *Tranquilizer Rifle: 6 darts which poison enemy, 15 damage on body and 30 on head, fast reload, can scope, long range, medium-fast fire rate. It is silenced and bullets are strongly affected by gravity. *Heal Rifle: It heals everyone, even your enemy. With alt-fire changes fire mode, from Laser (long range, slow fire rate) to Bullets (short range, fast fire rate). Shotguns are short-medium ranged weapons that are very powerful and fire multiple bullets at once. *Sawn-Off (Sawed-Off) Shotgun: Very short range, medium-high damage. Very short reload per bullet. *Double Barrel Shotgun: Same as above, but medium reload per shot, and alt-fire shoots both barrels at once. Has a very high pushback. *Pump-Action Shotgun (Franchi SPAS 12): Medium reload per bullet, 6 rounds per magazine. Low pushback, high damage. *Auto-Shotgun: Medium-high damage, medium reload per bullet. 5 shots per magazine, fully automatic. Has a very high pushback. *Old Shotgun: Based on the original shotgun from the first few Boring Man games. Shoots only left/right, high damage. No reload. Its bullets aren't affected by gravity. *Trench Gun (M1897 Trench Shotgun): Medium-high damage, tight bullet spread, fast reload. Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers and Explosive Launchers *Rocket Launcher: Fires a rocket with a decent area of effect. Deals low area of effect damage, but high damage on a direct hit, enough to instantly kill the hit enemy player most of the times. High pushback. Long reload. *Mortar: Can be used only when crouched, the bomb can bounce on walls. *Light Rockets (Light Rocket Launcher): *Grenade Launcher: 1 grenade, fast fire rate, medium-fast reload, bullets are affected by gravity and can travel for a considerable distance before to blow up if they didn't meet a solid obstacle. *Heavy Grenade Launcher: 6 grenades, very fast fire rate, medium reload, bullets are strongly affected by gravity and can travel for a short distance before to blow up if they didn't meet a solid obstacle. *Gas Grenade Launcher: 4 grenades, launches gas grenades which deal poison damage *Plasma Gun: shots out 3-5 explosive charges which will detonate in about three seconds. Laser Weapons, Electric Weapons and Acid Weapons *Muleslapper: 10 bullets, high fire rate, medium damage, long reload, alt-fire shots 5 bullets like a shotgun. Bullets aren't affected by gravity. *Railgun: No reload, slow fire rate, it does 40 damage, can scope, penetrates any enemy body making its bullets able to hit every other enemy behind the precedently hit one. Bullets aren't affected by gravity. *Fusion Cannon: No reload, low fire rate, bullets are strongly affected by gravity the more you charge more damage it does, able to deal a maximum of 125 damage. It will explode killing you instantly if you overcharge it too much. *Taser: Stuns and disarms opponents. 0 damage. No effect on base structures. Very short range. One shot, medium-long reload. Unlimited ammo. *Lightning Gun: long range lighning laser, no reload, can stun, low damage, high kickback and accuracy. *Acid Gun: arc shotting, medium range. *Goo Gun: 4 bullets, arc shotting, the goo can get attached to any solid surface for few seconds and damage any enemy who touches them. Special Weapons *Bow & Arrows: No reload, it deals 50 damage on body and 100 on head, arrows are strongly affected by gravity. Medium-short range and medium fire rate. The distance the arrow can travel depends by how much the player charged the arrow. *Crossbow: No reload, can be used underwater, it does 15 damage on body and 30 damage on head, can poison enemy, bolts are not affected by gravity, medium-fast fire rate. *Grapple Hook: More an accessory than a weapon, it doesn't deal any damage, it can be only used to shoot the hook on any solid surface to very quickly get dragged towards it or get dragged towards another player by hitting them with the hook. Very useful in many situations. Extremely useful in Capture the Flag. *Buzzer: Shoots out saw blades which can bounce a maximum of two times on solid surfaces. Medium-high damage, medium reload, medium-low accuracy. *Magic: No reload, infinite shots, fires as fast as you click, medium damage, medium range, medium-low accuracy. *Blaster: No reload, infinite shots, alt fire switches fire mode between machine gun (full auto), shotgun, and fireball *The BFG (Big Flipping Gun): No reload, high fire rate and damage, long range. Most powerful weapon in the game, can only be gained as power up in some maps and disappears after the owner dies, so it can't be taken when the player dies. It can however be taken again when the power up cooldown ends, making the weapon available once more to whoever will get the power up. Category:Weapons